Have Not Forgotten You
by Royal Detective
Summary: After they graduated Royal Prep Desmond and Amber had put their friendship aside once they both learned they were going to different schools but now three years later Desmond can't help but want to see the enchacian princess again. So what does he do? He puts aside his busy schedule to make a surprise visit! (Part 2 of the Valentine's Day Series) Note: I do NOT own this art.


_**A/N:**_ I've been wanting to wright a DesmondxAmber for a while story and I'm glad I finally find the chance to do it! There will be some references to some of AquaTurqoise's stories as well as mine. Also please go easy on me with the reviews, like GreylockxIvy I'm not sure if I portrayed DesmondxAmber well. I guessI'm just sailing ships through uncharted waters here, huh? Enjoy!

* * *

_**Haven Not Forgotten You**_

A sigh escaped Desmond's lips as he laid on the ground outside of the Institute of Science and Alchemy. Today, he never felt so lonely before and it was all because every couple at the school was giving each other presents, planning dates...heck, even today's lessons were using Valentine's day just to make class more fun, but it wasn't for him.

Three years ago,after the prince had decided where he had wanted to go to school next, Desmond felt sadden that he wouldn't be able to attend the same school together with Princess Amber of Enchancia. She had wanted to go to Ever Realm Academy and who was he to stop her.

It sometimes made him wonder why he felt he could have a chance with her. After all, while they were of the same class, he knew they both had different interests. What made him fall for her in the first place?

Such a question just had to be asked as memories with her passed through his mind with projects, balls, but his favorite thing that ever he did with her was when they reenacted Rapunzel's story at the appreciation ball a few years ago. It was too bad he hadn't done a good job that night. He had really wanted to impress her.

"Hey Des!" A familiar voice called making the solemn teen sit up and turn around to see his friend Zandar running up to him.

When the turban dressed prince had reached him he saw that his friend wasn't exactly in the best of moods."You want to join me and Jun for lunch. It turns out the cafeteria is serving chocolate for desert." he said pointing back to the building

"Thanks, but I'll think I'll just skip lunch today." The blonde muttered under his breath as he turned back around, crossed his arms rested both of them and his head on his knees.

Zandar's smile fell as he he lowered his arm and sat down with his long time friend. "You miss Amber, don't you?" he asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you guess?" He asked.

Zandar grinned. "It's not hard considering how bummed you looked when you saw every boy in the school gave their girlfriends presents."

He sighed"I miss her everyday, Zandar, but today it seems that I miss her more. And since we go to different schools now I won't be be able to spend time with her."

"I know how you feel,Hildegard goes to the School of Royal Fashions and while I sometimes do miss her and I hate to not spend time with her more, I plan to change that..." He stated finishing his statement with a smile.

The blue-suited prince grinned."I almost forgot you liked Hildegard. How do you plan to do that?" Desmond asked with a raised eyebrow and curious look on his face.

"My parents are hosting this Valentine's day ball tonight and I sent an invitation to her. If I see her tonight I'm going to tell her how I feel about her and if she feels the way we might start pre-courting." He explained while blushing

"Hm, hope you can do it. Hildegard isn't exactly the princess of Freezenburg for nothing."

"So...what about you...aren't you going to ask Amber out?"

The blonde teen's famous nervous personality returned as Amber was mentioned again. "I don't know...maybe I waited too long. She may have her interest in someone else like Hugo."

" She lost interest in Hugo ever since Sofia beat him in the fly derby try outs, since then everybody knew she started have a crush on you. I mean come on...Have you forgotten the lightening in a bottle she gave you for Valentines day years ago."

"Well, she probably was just apologizing for ruining our enchanted science fair project."

"What about the time she picked you to play Flynn Rider in her presentation...did you not get the meaning behind that..."

Desmond blushed. "Oh, Well...I-"

"Face it, Des," Zandar interrupted "she's had feelings for you and I wouldn't be surprised if she's moping right now, not being able to see you."

Hearing this made the teen think over this but didn't take him long to smile. He stood up and and started making his over to the stables.

Zandar smirked, seeing that he had stirred up some confidence within his friend. "Go get her, tiger."

* * *

In Enchancia. Amber was sitting outside in front of a fountain, looking at her sad reflection. "I wonder how Desmond is doing..."She mumbled sadly to her self as she played with the water. When she had realized it was Valentine's day this morning all the crown princess of Enchacia could think about was Desmond. Amber had hoped she would hear from him soon but ever since they graduated Royal Prep, the girl had not heard from him!

Inside, Baileywick was complicating with himself on whether to disturb the young woman from her state of misery. He had needed her to go to a fitting for a dress she had asked Madam Collete make for the ball Zandar had invented her and her siblings to but now seeing her in this state made him worry.

"What's wrong, Baileywick?" Sofia asked as she walked up to the steward with Cedric, who had his arm linked with hers. Calista had followed behind them.

The man turned to the two and explained that he needed Amber to go to her fitting. "She's so sad I'm afraid to disturb her.

"She's probably sad that Desmond hasn't been in contact with her and is afraid he may have forgotten all about her." Sofia suggested as she looked out at her older sister.

"She looks like a love sick puppy out there." Cedric said

"Maybe, you can go talk to her, Sofia and maybe make her feel better." Calista suggested. "You are very good at that."

"I wouldn't." James suggested as he walked up to the group with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"Prince James, can you not see your sister's is very upset-"Baileywick asked a little annoyed at the teen's attitude.

"Relax Baileywick, I was outside and let's just say I saw a certain someone riding a flying horse and heading this way. He will help us change Amber's mood." He stated with his goofy grin not leaving his face.

"Was it Desmond...?"Sofia asked.

"Yep."

Hoping this sudden news would change the outcome of the situation, the steward decided to let the arriving prince to deal with the emotional princess before he could face her. He then steered their conversation in a different direction "So what are two doing?" He asked both Sofia and Cedric.

"Well, Sofia and I were going to..."Cedric began but started blushing, unable to to finish his statement.

Sofia giggled as she clung to his arm. "I'm treating him to a day out as a thanks for covering for me as Ever Realm protector when I was sick a few weeks ago."

"And I'm going to meet Angel, we plan to play all day." Calista added.

"Does everyone have a date?" Baileywick asked shocked.

"I don't." James said"Looks like it's just you and me, Baileywick."

"Speaking of dates, I heard Uncle Bartleby is taking Aunt Tilly to a new magical village today." said Sofia.

"Surprise, surprise." James said.

All of a sudden a flying horse landed outside getting everyone's attention. Just like James had said Desmond did indeed come and was making his way toward a surprised Amber.

"Give them twenty minutes and I bet we'll have Amber happy again." Sofia said with a grin. She then turned to her supposed date. "Let's go, ." She took Cedric's hand and made their way to the front of the castle with Calista following behind as the others went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Outside, Amber jumped up from the ground and hugged her long time friend. "Oh Desmond, it's so good to see you again."

This sudden action made Desmond blush a bit but he did return her hug then let go. "It's good see you too, Amber. I sort of...want to talk to you about something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's find a place sit and talk."

Once they had found a private place in the courtyard the two sat down on a bench facing the gardens.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Amber asked him.

The male teen cleared his throat and tried to speak"I know it's been a while since we last saw each other..."

"Yeah, the last time I saw you it was when we were graduating Royal Prep."

"Well, ever since we started going to different schools I began to really miss you." He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I had wanted to contact you but I figured since you ...were really focused on the future right now you probably didn't need any distractions."

"You would never distract me,Desmond. In fact, like it or not I started to really miss you too." Amber said smiling as her hand made contact with the free one that was in his lap.

"B-but today...today, I missed you the most." He stuttered

"So what are you trying to say...?"

Figuring he needed to say it now before he lost his courage, Desmond clasped both of his hands with hers which made Amber blush at the the sudden action. "I have had a crush on you for the longest time, Amber. I didn't want to say it to you when we were younger because I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings. I was afraid that it would ruin the friendship I had with you."

"Desmond..."

"I love you,Amber. I always have. If you don't feel the same about me I will understand."He unclasped his hands with hers"I just want you happy."

As he was getting up Amber grabbed his arm and pulled him back down in his seat. "I may have had a crush on Hugo at the start but he only saw me for my beauty, you on the other hand saw something else. I gave up on on Hugo. I don't exactly remember when but sometime after Sofia beat Hugo in the try out race, I guess I started having a crush on you. You've done a lot for me Desmond,you're kindness,smarts and your personality won me over." Amber explained.

"So does this mean-"Desmond tried to ask but was interrupted by Amber.

"Yes, I love you too." She answered.

Hearing this made Desmond grab her by both of her arms and pull her up to him passionately kiss her on the lips with made her return the gesture.

When they parted both were breathless. "I am so happy you feel the same way,perhaps later I could ask your father if I can start pre-courting you. If...uh that's what you want to do." Desmond stated unsure of the suggestion.

"Nothing would make me happier,Desmond." Amber said

"Then, as a start, would you be my date to Zandar's Valentine's Day Ball?"He asked.

"Yes."

"Then, I'll pick you up tonight," He answered as he offered his arm to her which she took and let him lead her back to the castle.

"I better go see to that dress fitting Baileywick was want to to tell me about. If I'm lucky he won't rush me on this schedule he believes he's behind on. Poor guy, was wanting to tell me about it but I can just see him from the corner of my eye pacing and arguing with himself."

"I'm sure he won't be too bad."

Later that evening the flying coach took the couple both as well as Sofia and James to Tangu.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hope you all liked part two! Please review. I wasn't sure whether Sofia should bring Cedric along for the ball. If you guys wanted you could say he was just too tired to come. Hope this long story makes up for the last one for being short. Later on down the road I will have another story centered around this couple!


End file.
